


Island Nights

by witchdoctor789



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, i love these gay boys, literally so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdoctor789/pseuds/witchdoctor789
Summary: Having a crush during a killing game on a deserted island is hard, but maybe they could make it work.





	Island Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love komahina.

    The first and second trial came and went, leaving the students with a reminder of their new harsh reality. Few were able to sleep, and those who did faced nightmares of unimaginable events that were no longer unimaginable. Some of those sleepless students, like Komaeda, simply sat and watched the sky, contemplating their futures that may no longer exist. 

    However, Komaeda’s mind was filled with quite a bit  _ more  _ than the others, as the diseases, cancers, and other illnesses plagued his being. Would it even be possible for him to survive long enough to see the final trial? He was, by now, well aware that his mindset towards hope and despair no longer mattered, every day would simply be another win-win situation, leaving neither side victorious in the end. Hinata, though, was another symbol of hope himself. Watching the boy lead the group through investigations and trials left a fluttery feeling in Komaeda’s stomach. Every time, he simply waved off the feeling, because surely, Hinata would be able to find someone better. He almost wished that he would die of an illness before the end, not wanting to see Hinata be dragged down with the rest of the survivors when they would inevitably make the wrong decision.

 

    Hinata knew that he should be trying to fall asleep, and yet he still found himself wandering the islands in search of comfort, searching for something to take his mind off of the horrific execution he had witnessed just a few hours earlier. His body was not the only thing wandering, but his mind, as well. Sending him back to finding the body, the investigation, and the trial they had to endure. He stopped himself there, though, not wanting to think about Peko’s death once again. He thought about the other students, and what little he knew about them. He knew Hiyoko could be quite the baby, and that Komaeda was much more intelligent than he let on. Hinata shook his head violently, not wanting to think about the one person that could make him rethink an entire trial with just a few words, whether it was because he was wrong about the trial or if the boy just flustered him, he refused to question. Hinata’s late night stroll, however, brought him to the devil himself, sitting on the beach alone. Deciding he no longer wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he approached the fluffy-haired boy sitting beneath the stars.

 

    Komaeda fully expected the person behind him to kill him, only praying that they would make it quick and painless, though he knew he didn’t deserve to be let off that easy. Instead of the death he wished for so much, it was quickly revealed that the footsteps were none other than the ever-popular Hajime Hinata’s. He could feel the sand around him settle as Hinata plopped down next to him. They sat in silence, well aware that their words would be the same. The stars in the sky sparkled and shone as if to taunt them, reminding them of their inability to escape the island. The waves farther down the beach caused the shore to rise and recede, like the ocean was trying to lure them to the depths, implying that ending it themselves would be easier.

    “Do you think we’ll make it until the end?” Komaeda’s voice broke the silence, startling Hinata. His eyes glanced over to the taller boy before returning back to the water. A simple “I don’t know” was all he was able to answer. The silence turned awkward, neither of the boys knowing how to respond, or if the conversation should even continue. “Well, I do,” Komaeda starts, allowing a few seconds to think about what he would say next. “Because I truly believe in the hope that lies inside you.” Finally, Hinata turned his head to the boy next to him, intending to question him further, but was stopped by the disgustingly sweet smile on Komaeda’s face. 

    Hinata turned his head away so quickly it made him feel sick, the soft blush on his face made him look it, as well. The sea suddenly seemed more interesting, trying his best not to give any more clues than he already had. Komaeda, of course, had not missed the reddening of his friend’s cheeks, but out of fear of it making things more awkward, he said nothing. Instead, his hand inched towards Hinata’s hand, stopping just short from it’s destination. 

    “How long do you think we’ll make it?” Hinata questioned, the first time he had spoken an entire sentence all night. The hope-obsessed boy gave his usual hope-obsessed answer. “As long as you have hope, I’m sure you all will be able to overcome this despair!” Hinata could tell that he was about to go off on another rant about hope and despair, and decided that he would much rather stop him there.

 

    “When you say ‘you all,’ that doesn’t include you, does it?” 

 

    Komaeda stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting Hinata to care. He blinked twice, before speaking once again. “Why would it? We both know I’m not worthy enough to be considered equal to everyone else.” The response sent chills down Hinata’s spine. The boy’s tone made it seem as though it were common sense, something everybody knew and would never question. “Komaedaaaaa,” Hinata started, “You might get on our nerves sometimes, but we’re  _ all  _ glad that someone actually thinks we’ll be able to escape, even me.” The tall boy beside him looked like he had just gotten shot by the most beautiful person in the world. His eyes large and bright, a new sparkle finding its way home there, as well. The blush now on his face was a dark contrast to his usual skin tone, covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was about to cry.

    Hinata’s fingers made the last move, intertwining their pinkies as their eyes met for what seemed like hours. Hinata chuckled before turning back to the beach, giving his newfound requited crush some space to compose himself. As he looked out at the endless sea, he thought that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , everything would be okay. 

 

    Hinata swore the boy beside him shifted a little closer than he had been before. 


End file.
